La historia de los guerrero ocultos
by DioGabo
Summary: En el extraño mundo de Equestria, algo misterioso se encuentra entre las sombras. Un secreto que solo las princesas conocen y que guarda una historia trágica.


My little pony: Friendship is Magic: Fanfic: La historia de los guerrero ocultos

Prologo: El origen

En un bosque muy oscuro, un hombre caucásico de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, de pelo rojo carmesí, y ojos de un azul eléctrico, está acompañado por dos ponys, los tres rodean una fogata. Esta persona se encuentra descalza, con el torso desnudo y lleva puesto un pantalón negro. Los dos ponys tienen aproximadamente dieciocho años cada uno. Uno de ellos es una pony de tierra color crema, de melena celeste opaca y ojos verdes manzana, y el otro, era un unicornio gris de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Ambos miran al hombre con curiosidad e intriga.

_-No soy lo que parezco… Más bien, no somos lo que parecemos. Mi nombre real es un misterio, aunque eso, en algunos de nosotros, pasa a menudo… No recordar detalles de nuestra vida pasada. Como saben, nosotros somos… humanos.- _masculla mientras mira a los ponys que tiene frente a él, con bastante seriedad, inspirando profundamente para continuar con su relato.

_-Éramos la especie dominante del planeta, estábamos más avanzados que cualquier otra especie en todos los sentidos, y abusábamos de eso. Yo era parte de un grupo de investigación especializado en la manipulación de ADN de un organismo internacional, el Buró de Investigación y Desarrollo de Ciencias Alternativas, también conocido como BIDCA. Como su nombre lo indica, este organismo juntaba a expertos de todos los países para investigar y perfeccionar las ciencias más nuevas y menos desarrolladas en el mundo, a pesar de que era pública, no era muy conocida a decir verdad._

_Esta misma se fundó en el año 2011, y desde entonces fue haciéndose más y más grande, yo entre en el año 2014 con veintitrés años de edad, era un verdadero prodigio. _

_En el año 2015, durante una excavación en Noruega en busca de petróleo, se hizo un descubrimiento, unas extrañas piedras, similares a diamantes que emanaban una extraña energía. Para nuestra suerte, esto no salió al aire de inmediato, al fin y al cabo, los diamantes no son cosas que desencadenen alboroto. En fin, nuestra tecnología logro detectar las piedras y los agentes de campo fueron a buscarlas. El silencio de los responsables de la excavación fue difícil de comprar, pero después de algunas negociaciones y sobornos se logro traer estas piedras al laboratorio, junto con el silencio de los excavadores. Eran diez en total y tenían el tamaño de una medalla olímpica, aunque en forma de ovalo con un relieve hexagonal._

_Las investigaciones fueron exhaustivas, y descubrimos muchas cosas de estas piedras. Descubrimos que esta energía que detectábamos era diferente a todo con lo que habíamos interactuado previamente. Esto nos hizo adentrarnos más en la investigación, y, junto a este gran interés, los experimentos dieron inicio. _

_Empezamos por ver como interactuaban estas piedras con diferentes químicos y otros tipos de energías, exponiéndolas a diversas pruebas y examinándolas a fondo, pero nada. Ya pasados unos meses sin conseguir resultados con los métodos convencionales, probamos una opción un poco menos ortodoxa. Esta vez, algunos del equipo se ofrecieron a exponerse a esa energía extraña que emanaban las piedras. Los resultados fueron muy interesantes._

_Las piedras reaccionaron con los voluntarios permitiéndoles manipular y transformar las moléculas de la superficie del suelo y los objetos que tocaban, logrando crear enormes columnas de diversos materiales, partiendo de extraer, transformar y manipular las moléculas que provenían del suelo, o también transformar una piedra común, en diferentes tipos de metales preciosos, u otros tipos de materiales diferentes. Esta de mas decir que esto nos dejo bastante sorprendidos, pero nuestras sorpresas no terminaron ahí._

_Entre los que se ofrecieron para la prueba, estaba un hombre que había nacido sin el brazo izquierdo, cuando le dieron una de las piedras no podíamos creer lo que ocurrió._

_La piedra reacciono unos segundos después de que el hombre la tomase, dejo escapar unos destellos color rojo y vimos como de la articulación del hombro izquierdo empezaban a crearse huesos, tendones, músculos y finalmente la piel. La piedra le había creado un brazo desde cero. Los presentes, incluido el propio hombre, estaban anonadados. Creo que no fui el único en empezar a maquinar las miles, no, las millones de posibilidades que este descubrimiento podría traer consigo._

_Pasaron unos cuantos meses de exhaustivos estudios y pruebas con las piedras. Probamos su potencial en diferentes tipos de seres vivos y no vivos también, con resultados muy interesantes. _

_Por poner unos ejemplos que logro recordar, ya que mi memoria no es la mejor, algunos de los animales se volvían capaces de hablar, y las piedras cobraban una conciencia y una voluntad muy precaria, similar a lo que sería un golem de hoy en día, seres que no pueden expresarse más que con monosílabos y lenguaje corporal, además que su capacidad de razonamiento los limitaba a solamente imitar y relacionar._

_Al ver esto, yo y mis compañeros fuimos los primeros en proponer el siguiente paso, crear vida, pero no cualquiera, sino algo que nunca nadie había hecho antes. Éramos jóvenes e imprudentes en mi departamento, yo y mis compañeros estábamos fascinados por lo que acabábamos de descubrir, y, al ver lo que estas piedras eran capaces de hacer, la idea de combinar diversos tipos de ADN para crear embriones de nuevas especies, simplemente era demasiado buena como para dejarla atrás. La idea fue aprobada poco después que la expusimos a la mesa directiva del Buro… No sabíamos la estupidez que habíamos empezado.-_

El hombre hace una pausa, apoya sus codos en sus rodillas, junta sus manos y las coloca frente a su boca, mientras mira las expresiones de ambos ponys. Ambos estan expectantes y a la espera de más información, aunque se les notaba preocupados. El hombre continúa con su relato.

_-Decidimos empezar con cosas simples, seres mitad humanos, mitad bestias como minotauros, sátiros, centauros, etcétera; y criaturas hechas de diversas partes de animales tales como los grifos, los pegasos, las manticoras, etcétera. Siempre seguimos el mismo procedimiento, fusionábamos los ADNs de las criaturas seleccionadas con ayuda del poder de las piedras. Luego que teníamos el ADN de la nueva criatura, creábamos dos óvulos y dos espermatozoides, de estos últimos uno de cada género. Se colocaban entonces un ovulo y un espermatozoide en un tanque que cumplía las mismas funciones que el útero materno debía realizar, eso incluía el hecho de que, una vez terminada la fecundación, el feto se uniera a este útero artificial a través de una placenta también artificial conectados entre sí gracias al cordón umbilical del feto, desde donde nosotros mismos lo alimentábamos y por donde el feto expulsaba sus desechos, los cuales nosotros limpiábamos, y no era una tarea muy divertida, se los puedo asegurar. _

_Sin embargo, todo eso valía la pena, ya que, si bien no estábamos seguros si todo esto saldría como esperábamos, teníamos un poco de esperanza. Pasados los nueve meses de gestación, y para nuestro alivio, nuestra esperanza dio sus frutos. No hubo problemas con respecto a lo que buscábamos, todo salió como esperábamos._

_Ya había pasado el primer año, y con el procedimiento anterior descripto, logramos crear mucha variedad de criaturas y seres, sin embargo, como el avaro que no puede dejar de acaparar cosas por su codicia, no estábamos satisfechos, queríamos lograr algo más, algo que considerábamos imposible, queríamos ver hasta donde podíamos crear. Nos estábamos empezando a creer dioses, pero solo éramos unos estúpidos que no sabíamos dónde nos estábamos metiendo._

_Fue un camino muy arduo lleno de tropiezos y fallas, pero finalmente, pasados tres años, logramos crear una pareja de fetos de dragones. No sabíamos si serian como las leyendas decían, pero habíamos dado nuestro mayor esfuerzo y estábamos satisfechos de cierta forma con lo que habíamos logrado, los datos de los análisis parecían prometedores, solo había que esperar. Mientras estuvimos con este proyecto, lógicamente, no habíamos dejado de lado al resto de criaturitas, paralelamente mientras investigabamos, criabamos a los bebes durante esos tres años. Nos dimos cuenta que, si bien los bebes mitad humanos tenían una capacidad relativamente mayor para desarrollarse intelectualmente, los demás seres no se quedaban atrás, parecía que eran más listos que los animales promedio, pero no entendíamos bien porque. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento donde las cosas empezaron a ponerse raras._

_Durante el octavo mes de gestación de estos fetos, un supuesto descuido mío ocasiono que sin querer le diera de "comer" a la hembra una de las piedras. Al darnos cuenta con mis colegas de mi "descuido", el cual, por cierto, en ese punto no lograba entender, como era de esperarse nos horrorizamos, ya que no sabíamos lo que podría ocurrir, sin embargo el resultado nos dejo bastante sorprendidos. El feto empezó a brillar, y le empezaron a crecer lo que parecían cabezas, cuatro para ser exactos, mas la que ya tenía, eran cinco cabezas, nos recordó al mito de Tiamat la diosa dragón de cinco cabezas de un juego muy conocido, del cual no recuerdo su nombre ahora. Lógicamente al ver esto, empezaron las deducciones y especulaciones de lo que había pasado, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una respuesta satisfactoria, la piedra se había fusionado con el feto, dándole lo que parecía una súper evolución, o tal vez un súper desarrollo. _

_Pasado el mes siguiente, y teniendo ya a la bebe dragón, empezamos a hacerle diversos estudios. Eran estudios comunes, radiografías y ese tipo de cosas, todo en pos de entender esas cabezas extras. Efectivamente, como muchos esperábamos, esas cabezas no estaban de adorno, todas poseían cerebros individuales y columnas vertebrales unidas a la principal, pero solo la central era capaz de mover los brazos y las piernas, este descubrimiento realmente nos dejo intrigados._

_Pasado un año desde el "nacimiento" de la dragona, aparte de comprobar que tanto ella como el macho podían lanzar fuego, empezamos a notar las diferencias con el macho. Mientras el macho era algo infantil y también se comportaba como un bebe lagarto, la dragona estaba empezando a entender conversaciones y se comportaba como un bebe humano, lo más impresionante fue el hecho de que empezó a hablar. Eran palabras esporádicas con sus diferentes cabezas, pero no había duda de que estaba hablando. Esto nos hizo entender que ese incidente con la piedra era algo más que un mero cambio de apariencia. Paralelamente a estos descubrimientos seguimos buscando la manera de crear otros seres._

_Debo ser sincero, algunas de las criaturas que creamos nos hicieron frustrar, y mucho. Criaturas como las Hidras, Cerbero, la Quimera, entre otras bestias que involucraban poderes o más de una cabeza, eran seres que creábamos a ciegas, ósea, no estábamos realmente seguros de lo que obtendríamos, pero curiosamente, siempre lográbamos crear las bestias como realmente eran, con sus poderes y número de cabezas, eso nos hizo pensar en muchas posibilidades. Había una en particular que rondaba mi cabeza. Era descabellada, pero a estas alturas, cualquier cosa descabellada podía ser factible, probable y hasta cierta. ¿Qué tal si estas piedras tenían cierta fuerza de voluntad, y pudiesen leer nuestros deseos y hacerlos realidad en la medida de lo posible? Eso explicaría las grandes coincidencias que teníamos a la vista, que los dragones escupieran fuego, que las hidras le crecieran dos cabezas al ser cortada una de ellas, que la quimera tuviera tres conciencias de tres animales diferentes y que estas se complementaran, no podían ser simplemente suerte, o azar._

_Habían pasado cinco años desde que trajeron las piedras y el proyecto inicialmente se había completado. Ya teníamos muchas criaturas creadas y estábamos satisfechos con lo que teníamos hasta ese momento, ahora solo faltaba criarlos y liberarlos cuando fuera el momento apropiado. Sin embargo, no esperábamos lo que venía. Esta fue la prueba fehaciente de que las piedras tenían voluntad. _

_Habían desaparecido tres de las piedras. Dos de estas, de alguna manera que aun no logro explicarme, lograron llegar a la comida de los pegasos. Estos por razones más que evidentes terminaron por comérselas una cada uno. Nos dimos cuenta por la reacción que causo el hecho de que los pegasos se comieran las piedras, y claro, por el resultado. Los pegasos habían cambiado, tanto física como mentalmente. Físicamente a ambos sexos le habían crecido un cuerno, su tamaño no había cambiado mucho, sacando eso, ambos sexos eran completamente diferentes entre sí._

_La hembra era más pequeña que el macho tanto en altura como en corpulencia, se había encogido un poco, tenía una figura más refinada que el macho. Su piel se había tornado de un blanco opaco, a un amarillo muy pálido, su pelo era largo llegándole a la base del cuello, al frente parecía tener un intento de flequillo aunque algo alborotado, y tenía un color rojo carmesí al igual que la cola. Sus ojos eran violetas, haciéndola hermosa a la vista._

_El macho, por su parte, era alto y corpulento, sacando su cuerno tenia la misma estatura que un hombre normal, era imponente sin pretenderlo realmente y a muchos se nos helo la sangre al verlo por primera vez. Su piel azul oscura como la noche no ayudaba a que se viera menos temerario. Su pelo era de un azul un poco más tenue con un borde más oscuro, la cola también tenía ese mismo color. A pesar de esto, sus ojos eran de un celeste opaco, siendo la única parte de su cuerpo que no provocaba temor._

_Se notaba que ambos se habían desarrollado mucho más de lo que las demás especies lo habían hecho, cosa que nos llamo poderosamente la atención. Antes del incidente, no hablaban mucho y rara vez podíamos hacernos entender con ellos, esto ocurría a menudo con los seres que no eran mitad humanos, esto no significaba por supuesto que no tuvieran capacidades para aprender, solo había que exigirles más. _

_Sin embargo, luego del incidente, esto cambio radicalmente. Su intelecto y capacidad de aprendizaje y entendimiento eran superiores, esto fue sazonado con un deseo insaciable de querer aprender mucho más, algo que nos gusto muchísimo y nos hizo involucrarnos con ellos cada vez más, enseñándoles todo lo que podíamos. Además de eso, algo más nos llamo la atención en un primer momento, el cuerno. No entendíamos que papel jugaban, hasta que lo descubrimos por parte de los propios "pegasos". Nos dimos cuenta cuando les dimos de comer después del incidente. De un momento a otro, el cuerno de ambos empezó a brillar, y como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida, hicieron levitar el plato de comida para comer más cómodamente, esto por supuesto, nos dejo a todos completamente sorprendidos y anonadados. Con ese descubrimiento, mientras se les enseñaba lo que deseaban, se les hacían pruebas para probar hasta donde llegaban esas habilidades. Descubrimos que podían hacer una gran variedad de habilidades, aunque las más destacables eran: hacer levitar objetos, teletransportarse a distancias cortas, lanzar algo parecido a ataques de energía y mover objetos a voluntad por más pequeño que este sea. Claro está, esto no era lo único que podían hacer, pero para ser lo básico, ya era simplemente impresionante. Cabe destacar que, gracias a estos dos seres, perdimos completamente la noción de que había que buscar la última piedra que faltaba._

_Ya pasados dos años más de estudio y experimentos con estos poderes, nos dimos cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, es que estos dos seres eran los únicos que podían usar estos poderes, y la segunda, es que estos mismos poderes parecían derivar mucho de los que emanaban las piedras, que con los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, ya quedaban seis. La última que desapareció nunca la encontramos._

_Para este punto, ya no teníamos otra palabra para clasificar la energía que estaban usando tanto estos seres y las mismas piedras, que el término "magia"…-_

El hombre lanza una pequeña risa con un toque irónico, mientras apoya sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, dejando sus manos suspendidas en el aire y bajando la cabeza, para hacer una pequeña acotación que iba a parte del relato aun con ápice de ironía en su voz y con una sonrisa también irónica que ocultaba por tener la cabeza baja.

_-Es gracioso, por que se suponía que todos tomábamos ese término como una estupidez al principio. Es interesante como el destino te hace a veces bromas como esta, ¿no les parece?-_

Pregunta el hombre levantando la mirada para ver las expresiones de sus escuchas, aparte de borrar progresivamente la sonrisa que tenía unos momentos antes mientras levantaba la cabeza, cambiándola por una mirada fría y seria. Los dos ponys solo se miraron entre ellos un poco preocupados por la pregunta. El hombre al ver que no recibía respuesta de sus escuchas, los siguió mirando y continúa el relato.

_-El tiempo pasó, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya habían pasado diez años desde que las rocas habían llegado, todas nuestras creaciones ya estaban crecidas, la gran parte sabían hablar o entendían lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y es más, muchos tenían personalidades y contra todo pronóstico, la gran parte empezaron a conversar entre ellos cuando nosotros estábamos ocupados, era algo fascinante, incluso algunos nos veían como padres, eso nos dio orgullo a muchos. Esto nos impulso a darle a cada uno un nombre con los que se lograran identificar._

_Al final, nos eligieron a mí y a mi equipo para ponerle los nombres, tal vez porque, en parte, nosotros éramos responsables de esto, por el proyecto que habíamos impulsado hace ya tantos años. No recuerdo todos los nombres que le pusimos a las criaturas humanas, pero los que recuerdo a la perfección, son los tres más importantes, el de la dragona, y los de ambos "alicornios", nombre que decidimos ponerle a esta nueva raza, ya que en ninguna mitología habíamos encontrado indicios de unos pegasos con un cuerno capaz de hacer "magia". A la dragona le pusimos de nombre, Tiamat, por la criatura a la que parecía. Es menester aclarar que a la dragona le encanto el nombre luego de que le comentamos el origen de este._

_Con respecto a los alicornios, a la hembra le pusimos Sunshine, que quiere decir "brillo de sol" en ingles, ya que su figura parecía encarnar al alba de la mañana. Al macho lo nombramos Necro, ya que ese sufijo aludía a la oscuridad, justo lo que el parecía encarnar con su aspecto. A Sunshine le encanto su nombre, aunque ya de por si su personalidad dulce, tranquila, sumisa y compasiva, no era de extrañarse que se pusiera tan feliz, aunque eso sí, era muy terca cuando estaba enojada, o cuando veía una injusticia, o algo que no le gustaba del todo. A Necro dio a entender que le daba igual, sin embargo, eso era típico de él, después de todo, con su personalidad fría, serena, cortante por momentos, pero con un toque de bondad desinteresada, era lógico que no expresaría abiertamente que su nombre le gustaba, aunque cabe destacar que era alguien muy fácil de hacer enojar, impulsivo y rebelde, aparte de desafiante y muy cabeza dura. Creo que esto fue lo que lo impulso a hacer lo que hizo junto con Sunshine al final._

_Cabía destacar que en estos años el Buro había sufrido cambios lógicos y esperables, con la creación de un enorme ambiente para cada especie de criatura las cuales eran muchas, y ya para algunas el lugar ya les empezaba a quedar pequeño, como era el caso de Tiamat, ya era hora de un cambio. Todos los del Buro decidimos que ya era momento de que el mundo supiera de esto, no por la fama, sino por el bien de estas hermosas bestias, para que pudieran vivir en nuestro mundo con nosotros, y cumplirán con nuestro objetivo final. Y así, junto a la aprobación de la mesa directiva, hicimos públicos nuestros hallazgos, descubrimientos, experimentos y creaciones.-_

En este punto el hombre termina suspirando algo serio, y continúa con la última parte de su relato.

_-Este cuento de estupidez y ambición finaliza de esta manera. Una semana después de nuestro anuncio, logre ver como una figura se ponía frente al sol... y al instante siguiente un destello que hizo que me desmallara. _

_Desperté tirado en un piso verde, no recordaba absolutamente nada, y me vi a mi mismo siendo un caballo... Vi a mí alrededor, y otros caballos, pegasos y unicornios estaban levantándose y recuperando la conciencia también. Sentí miedo, debido a que no entendía que ocurría. Pero en ese momento frente a nosotros, una figura blanca y hermosa, con una voz maternal dice: "No teman mis pequeños ponys... De ahora en adelante, ustedes nunca más tendrán que estar asustados...". _

_Ese fue el inicio de esta era... La era de los ponys...- dice muy seriamente terminando su relato y esperando la reacción de los ponys que estaban frente a él._

Continuara...


End file.
